poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Smeagol leading into the Swamp/Tracking down in the Forest/Star Swirl has returned
Here is how Smeagol leading into the Swamp, Tracking down in the Forest and Star Swirl has returned goes in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. Meanwhile with Yuna and the others. Sméagol: See? See? We will let you out. Hurry, Princesses, Hurry! Very lucky Sméagol found you. In the swamps. Princess Twila: You're leading us into a swamp? Sméagol: Swamp, Yes, Yes. Come, Ponies. We'll take on the safe through the mists. Princess Yuna: Are you sure about that? Sméagol: Very sure. Come, Ponies. Come. Princess Skyla: OK. Snowdrop: Which way? Princess Twila: Over here, Snowdrop. Sméagol: Quickly, Ponies. The Gates are very close now. Princess Yuna: Alright! Princess Skyla: Finally, We're getting close! Snowdrop: We are? Princess Twila: This way, Snowdrop. With the Fellowship. Hot Dog: (sniffs around and found one of Nyx's hoof prints) Look! Spyro: That's one of the foals' hoof prints! Garrett: Must be getting close! Stealth Elf: Someone's out there. Kayley: What did you see? Stealth Elf: A wizard approaching in a bright light. Then, Star Swirl returned. Star Swirl the Bearded: Expecting someone or somepony else? Kaos: It cannot be! You fell! Star Swirl the Bearded: Through fire and water. Spyro: You survive! Star Swirl the Bearded: During my battle with the Balrog. During Star Swirl's Flashback. Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) On the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought off the Balrog of Morgoth Balrog: ROAR!!!!!!! Star Swirl the Bearded: (stabs it in the chest with a sword) Balrog: (fell to it's death) Star Swirl the Bearded: (narrating) Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. End of Flashback. Star Swirl the Bearded: I come back to you all now. At the turn of the tide. Kayley: Where are the foals? Shrek: Are they alright? The foals came. Nyx: We are now! Star Swirl the Bearded: The foals were accompanied by a group of BoxTrolls. I've come back to you all now. The BoxTrolls came. Fish: (gives a thumb up) Sunbeam: How'd you guys found us? Hot Dog: We found your hoof prints, Because by dog since of smell led us here. Nyx: No kidding. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come, We can't waste time. One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Berk with all speed. Out in the open. Star Swirl the Bearded: (uses a magic whistle) Marahute: (screech) Bewilderbeast: (roar and appeared in the ocean) Donkey: WOW! I can do that too! (whistles) Dragon: (landed gracefully) Donkey: Hey, Baby. I missed you. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's go! The Bewilderbeast will lead us to Berk. So, They rode on Marahute and Dragon as the other Skylanders fly and the others swam with the Bewilderbeast. That night. Star Swirl the Bearded: The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Chernabog will suffer no rival. From the Summit, He watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heirs of the Three Kingdoms still lives. Chernabog fears Princess Sharon, Princess Yuna and any younger heirs. He fears what they may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Ponies. He'll use Jafar as his puppet to destroy all that he'll stand in his way. War is coming. Berk now must defend itself, And therein lies before our first challenge for it is weak and ready to fall. Chernabog, Jafar and their lackeys are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, We have one advantage. The Amulet remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Armageddor in the hooves of an Alicorn Princess. Each day brings closer to the fires of Mount Diablo. We must trust now in Yuna. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of her quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Yuna must finish this task alone. Shrek: She's not alone. Snowdrop, Skyla and Twila went with her. Star Swirl the Bearded: Did they? Did they, Indeed? Good. Yes very good. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225